


Blood and Fluff

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty Nazi Zombies
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gay Sex, Glitches, M/M, Racial slurs, bad German accents, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen desperately needs a dose of 115, Tank needs... something else.<br/>A trade is arranged that doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Fluff

Richtofen sat on the cracked tile floor of the shower. He turned his face upward and let the warm water run like tears down his craggy face. The doctor was infinitely grateful that the water in Der Reise still worked. And it was even hot, thanks no doubt to the incessant roaring of the furnace that burned even though none of them had ever thrown fuel into it.  
He ran thin fingers through his black hair, the pomade he once religiously wore long since washed clean. It was an embarrassing secret now that his beloved hat was the only thing keeping the unruly mop in line.  
The man leaned back, the wall irritatingly cold but needing to warm his stomach with the stream that pattered from above. Droplets slid down his lean torso and wove into the patch of graying hair that trailed down to his groin.  
Edward was seriously dreading rising from the floor. He knew that doing so would fill the air with an alarming symphony of cracks and popping noises from his own protesting joints. ‘Getting old is hell,’ he thought with a touch of bitterness. It was hard to admit, but part of his motivation for incessantly bothering and baiting Dempsey was pure jealousy. He envied the youth and vigor of his favorite test subject; his greatest work. The others were only partial successes.  
Nikolai was strong as an ox, but useless without his vodka. Takeo was swift and cunning, but the worst amnesiac of the three. No, only Dempsey was perfect. “Curse that wretched man,” he muttered. Only Dempsey held the key to the 115, and he didn’t even realize how important he was.  
Richtofen, for all his bravado, was genuinely afraid to fall behind. It seemed the 115 specimens were forever taunting him, the glowing stones discarded in corners and on shelves all throughout the factory. He wanted so badly to handle them, but knew they were poison without first having a treatment of the refined element. It terrified him that every time he fired his precious Wunderwaffe it took him another inch closer to joining his brothers in the zombie horde.  
Dempsey didn’t even realize how saturated with the stuff he was. Richtofen could smell it in his sweat when he got close, and it was only the knowledge that Tank would not hesitate to shoot him that kept his teeth from the other man’s throat. He licked his lips as the water traced the creases on his forehead. The thought of clean, hot blood on his tongue, pulsing and practically glowing with 115 overwhelmed his other musings.  
Edward missed the time when he could just take a syringe of whatever he wanted from Dempsey’s helpless, squirming form. Tank was like a wild, vicious animal, and having him under the Doctor’s complete control was intoxicating. His dick twitched with arousal as he became lost in thoughts of scalpels, straps and chains. Blithely he wondered what it would be like to be on the other end of the situation. Letting Tank punish him for all the horrible things he’d done to them all. He squeezed himself thinking about it, a little too hard intentionally to make tears well up from the pleasurable pain.  
Faintly he heard a shouting voice from outside the door. “Vhat?” He called out, irritated by the interruption of his fantasy. The noise came again, it sounded like Dempsey, but Edward didn’t feel like leaving the warmth of the shower to see what he wanted.  
“Just come inside verdammit.” He heard the door squeak open and then shut.  
“Quit screwing around, Doc. We need your help.”  
Edward sighed; he pushed the curtain aside to give Tank a good view of what he’d interrupted. “Vhat’s wrong now Dempshey?”  
Dempsey goggled for a moment, thoroughly unsettled by Edward’s complete lack of shame at his enemy seeing him naked. “There’s a dog,” he sputtered. “Takeo is stuck in a corner and the dog is frozen in front of him. We’ve tried knifing and shooting it, but it’s not hurting it. It’s just standing there perfectly still.”  
Richtofen rolled his eyes, “It’s just a glitch Dempshey.”  
“A what?”  
He waved a hand dismissively. “It will go away on its own. It’s probably gone already.”  
Tank growled in frustration. “Whatever Doc.” He turned on his heel to leave.  
Edward tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Vait a moment Dempshey. I vant to talk to you.”  
The other man looked over his shoulder. “Could you come out of there and put some damn clothes on first?”  
“Nein, it’s varm in here.”  
Tank rolled his eyes. The Doctor was one of the most irritating individuals he’d ever met, and he often questioned what mad impulse had possessed him to follow the Nazi’s lead in the first place. Desperate times made for rash decisions. But… at least Richtofen seemed calm and was acting polite. Hearing him out probably wouldn’t hurt anything. He turned on his heel and moved to stand just outside the shower stall. The warm steam billowed out around his feet and he looked at the naked man who was sitting comfortably on the floor. His eyes strayed to the multitude of lines on Richtofen’s pale skin. The legacy of zombie scratches, savage hell hound bites, and fractal scars from where he’d electrocuted himself with lightning working on the Wunderwaffe. He forced his eyes up to the other man’s face and Richtofen narrowed his green eyes mischievously. “You like vhat you see? I didn’t know you vere like that, Dempshey…”  
Tank snorted, “what do you want Kraut?”  
“No need to be rude, I just have a question. If I asked you to do me a personal favor, vould you consider it?”  
“I guess it depends on what you want.”  
Richtofen steeled himself, not feeling near as confident as he looked. “I vould like some of your blood Dempshey. A pint vould do, zhe human body has about ten und it won’t damage you.”  
Tank was so flabbergasted that he snorted and choked on a laugh, “Pfft! Suck my dick Doc!”  
There was a long moment of silence broken only by the pattering of the water. Richtofen thought about it, quirking his eyebrows. Finally he replied coolly, “is that vhat you vant Dempshey? For me to suck your dick?”  
Tank sputtered, incredibly embarrassed, “it’s just a fucking expression, damn it.”  
The Nazi shrugged, ignoring the American’s outburst. “I guess a blow is a fair trade for vhat I need. But you have to vash it first. I’m sure you’re filthy under there.”  
Tank’s face turned beet red, Richtofen was giving him a splitting headache with his craziness and he resented it.“I don’t want to give you any blood and I don’t want you to suck my dick you crazy fucking Nazi!”  
Richtofen twisted his lip at the outburst. He folded his arms. “I’ll remember zhis next time you need a revive.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
His grin was predatory, “just try me Dempshey. If I can’t even have a civilized business discussion vith you, perhaps I’m better off vithout you around.”  
“You black-hearted bastard!”  
Richtofen eyed the veins that were throbbing alarmingly on the Marine’s temples. “Calm down Dempshey, you’re going to hurt yourself.” The German shifted himself into a more comfortable position and pushed a few strands of wet hair back out of his eyes. “Look, it’s simple, you give me a little donation and I’ll give you an orgasm. No tricks.”  
Tank was calming down now, but he still looked disgusted. “I don’t trust you.”  
“Zhe feeling is largely mutual Dempshey. But vhat can I do to you? I’m naked und weaponless und I’m pretty sure you could choke zhe life from me vith one hand. Come in here und think about it. I know it’s been a long time since anyone touched you.”  
Tank bit his lip. He wasn’t interested in men, but he still had needs. He’d become far too acquainted with his own hand since awaking into this nightmare. The promise of a blowjob from anyone would be enough to tempt him. Cursing his own weakness he slipped off his bandolier and jacket and started to unlace his spats.  
Richtofen just watched him with rapt attention. It had been a while since he’d seen Dempsey naked and it would be interesting to see what kind of effects the 115 had wrought in the interval. He licked his lips slowly as the blond stripped off his blood-stained clothes. Tank gave him a suspicious look as he slipped into the large stall and turned on the opposing tap, keeping his distance as he cleaned himself thoroughly. He turned to face Richtofen, the hot water beating on his shoulders and spilling down his muscular back.  
Edward felt his own dick bubbling with an influx of blood. The Marine’s body was magnificent, rippled with lean muscles, and dusted with downy blonde hairs. He crawled forward on his knees, ignoring the slight pain. The doctor reached up reverently, cupping Tank’s balls in his hands. Dempsey groaned long and low, oversensitive from not being touched in so long.  
“You bite me,” he growled, “and I’ll punch you.”  
“I vouldn’t dare.” Richtofen took the other man’s cock into his mouth and worked it over slowly with his tongue. Finding all the sensitive spots that would make Tank weak in the knees; strong hands gripped his shoulders. Short nails digging into muscles as he washed every inch of the stiffening cock with his tongue.  
Tank shivered, Edward was much better at this then he could have dreamed. He moved his hips experimentally, fucking the hot lips that wrapped around his length. Richtofen quivered, whimpering around the copious amount of dick in his mouth.  
“Oh, you like that huh? You like it when I fuck your face?” Tank snarled with a grin, “dirty fucking Nazi.” Richtofen just growled low in response, feeling his own cock bobbing eagerly between his legs. He was so used too Tank threatening him, the man’s dirty talk was making him unbearably aroused.  
Dempsey tangled a calloused hand in Edward’s hair and pulled it lightly as he guided the gulping German into the best positions. “Oooh, you’re such a dirty motherfucker. I bet you’ve sucked cock before, haven’t you doc?” He rocked his hips as Richtofen sucked faster in response to his taunt. Tank continued. “Is that what you really want Doc? Maybe I should stick my dick somewhere else now that you’ve got it all wet for me.”  
“Gahh,” was all that Edward could manage as a response. His mouth was full and the greedy marine just kept pushing his dick in deeper and deeper.  
“How would you like that Doc? I could just bend you over right here and put my big American cock right inside that tight little German asshole of yours.” His tone sank sultry and low, “what’s it gonna be Doc, which set of your ruddy little cheeks should I fill?”  
Edward could feel his rear muscles gathering in a needy ache. His own fault for putting his own fingers back there a multitude of times. Dempsey’s offer was tempting despite the long term problems it might cause. He flushed with shame. It was a very good thing that his fellow Nazi’s had never caught on to his truly effeminate nature.  
He felt his self-control wing away like a lonely sparrow, and Richtofen pushed himself out of the Marine’s grasp and away from the delicious cock he’d been savoring. There were no words for what he wanted, his cheeks burned with shame. He turned away from the confused blonde and presented his ass without comment, pushing his face down against the wet tiles, and covering his eyes with one arm.  
Dempsey wasn’t sure how serious he’d been threatening to violate his teammate’s ass, but having it offered so blatantly tempted him to follow through. He hunkered down in the puddle behind Richtofen, the water beating them from both directions. He ran his hands experimentally over the Nazi’s hips and smiled wickedly as the pale man arched into his touch with a whimper. He traced the contours of the ass before him, stopping periodically to deliver a ringing slap against the meat of Edward’s cheeks. The pain made the German squeak and groan, pleading incomprehensibly for some relief from his need.  
Dempsey leaned forward and shoved his fingers into Richtofen’s mouth, swirling them as they were licked until all were coated with spittle. He pushed one experimentally into the Nazi’s hole, moving it gently as Edward whined, moving back to fuck himself on the other man’s hand. “More bitte!”  
A second and a third were added, and before long the German was an utter mess under the American’s ministrations. Abruptly Dempsey pulled his fingers out, holding them in the warm water while Richtofen gave him a baleful look.  
Tank grinned wickedly, “don’t worry cupcake: I’m not done with you yet.” He pulled the pale doctor back towards him in one strong motion. His hands gained bruising grips on the older mans buttocks. And with an animalistic grunt, he worked his cock inside Edward’s tight rear. The Nazi shook under him, not in pain yet, but over-stimulated in the extreme. A few German swears fell from his lips as his cheeks were roughly parted to admit more of Tank. When their balls were nestled together and Dempsey was buried to the hilt he leaned down to whisper in Richtofen’s ear. His gravely tones made the German shudder with arousal.  
“I think this was what you wanted all along Kraut. Why you kept pissing me off all the damn time. Maybe you were hoping I’d lose my temper and revenge fuck you, and then you could just scream and pretend like you didn’t love every minute of me buried in your ass.”  
Edward’s eyes rolled back as Tank began to move in rhythm. “I love it vhen you’re angry,” he hissed. “Zhen you focus on me alone.”  
Tank shook his head, “crazy bastard. You want my full attention huh?” With a snap of his pelvis he drove hard into the doctor, hammering him mercilessly.  
When the noise was finally squeezed out of him; Richtofen sounded almost like one of the zombies; he keened and howled, driving himself back faster and faster. His muscles were screaming, and a ribbon of drool spooled from his lips as he panted out his exhaustion.  
Dempsey still didn’t know what to make of the doctor’s behavior, nor was he sure in his feelings about attraction to men versus women. But he did know that there was that moment, that heat and pressure, the needy gasps and shrieks of the naked man beneath and around him.  
His hands couldn’t find a place to rest. He pulled Richtofen’s hair, clasped his throat, sank his fingertips deep into a buttock, and then grabbed Richtofen’s hips with both hands and fucked the man with all his might. It had been too long, since either had had any attention and Richtofen felt his guts spasm as Dempsey came inside him. The sensation was so foreign and invasive, so filling and almost painful, that his nerves shorted out as he also came; spilling himself into the puddle underneath him before collapsing.  
Tank worked them gently apart and sat back on his heels to recover. He looked down at Richtofen, who was sprawled out on the floor, his eyes glassy. The two regarded one another warily. Dempsey stuck out a hand and Richtofen tentatively took hold of it; letting the Marine drag him upright.  
“Did you enjoy yourself cupcake?”  
“Vould you make fun of mich if I said I did?”  
“Nope,” The blond washed his cock. “After all, I know it’s something I’m good at.”  
“Gott in Himmel.” Richtofen wiped himself off as well; he touched his rear gingerly, checking for blood but finding none. “Are you still going to keep your end of zhe bargain?”  
Dempsey turned a little pale, but a deal was a deal, and after violating the Doctor so thoroughly, he did owe him some consideration. His shoulders slumped slightly, “what do you want me to do dammit?”  
Richtofen pulled himself up, joints cracking in protest. He wobbled for a moment, and then stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself with the remains of a towel. “Get dressed und meet me in zhe box room by the catwalk in 20 minutes.”  
“Why that room?”  
He shrugged, “I know zhere’s a chair in zhat closet.”  
Surprisingly, Dempsey stayed where he was a while longer, watching the Doctor put all his armor back on. By the time he snapped his harness in place, all trace of the mewling, sexual beast he had fucked was back under tight control. He yanked his jacket tightly down, put on his stasi hat and strode out of the room without a word. Tank stared at the falling water for a long moment before finally getting out to follow his lead. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The moment Dempsey walked into the room and noted the straps on one arm of the chair he immediately wanted to walk right back out. “I want to know exactly what you intend to do to me, or no deal, Richtofen.”  
The German snorted, “zho suspicious.” He brandished a small plastic package so the Marine could see it. “I have a clean needle, und a clean hose. I intend to take some blood from you. You haf ten pints of blood, I only vant one.” He held up a small bowl, “zhis is one pint. Zhe straps are just to keep you from spilling it by moving around.”  
The click of Dempsey drawing his gun was loud in the small room. “You’re not strapping me down.”  
Richtofen rolled his eyes, “you’re such a child Dempshey.” Gently he tugged on the marine’s sleeve and led him over to the small chair. Tank reluctantly sat down, still fiddling with his gun. The Nazi guided his right arm and positioned it on the desk arm of the chair. He looped a belt around Tanks wrist and cinched it snug.  
Tank scowled as he reluctantly let the Doctor tie a knot and gently work the needle into a vein. The tube was opened and he felt the blood flow out of his body only to splash quietly into the bowl on the floor.  
Richtofen hummed brightly as he set out examining a small sample of the blood, and comparing it excitedly to a sample of his own. Dempsey just watched the level of his fluids in the bowl slowly rise. The gun was feeling heavy and he let it slip back down into its holster. “Doc…” he managed to slur.  
Richtofen practically skipped back over to him. He crimped the tube with a gloved hand; pulling out the needle, and covering the wound with gauze and tape. “All done,” he said cheerfully.  
“I don’t feel so good.”  
Richtofen rubbed his shoulder in what he felt was a supportive manner. “It’s okay, just don’t try to move.” He unbuckled the straps and handed Dempsey an already opened can of peaches, “eat zhem, you need zhe sugar.”  
Edward scooped up the precious bowl of blood and moved it to the table.  
The Marine slurped up the last of the fruit, only realizing now how hungry he felt. “What are you going to do with that? He asked, feeling drowsy.  
Now that Richtofen had gotten what he wanted from his specimen, he didn’t mind exposing his motivation. “How do I put zhis?” He mused, “Dempshey, you have an infection.”  
“What kind of infection? I’m not fucking sick!”  
“Nein, it’s not like that. You are infected vith 115.”  
“WHAT?!” The Marine fairly bellowed, “you mean I’m gonna turn into one of those freakbags? FUCK THAT.” He fiddled with the gun, frustrated because his dizziness made it hard to focus on it. Richtofen was at his side in an instant and yanked the pistol away from him. He tried to stand and the Nazi shoved him back down easily in his weakened state.  
“Listen to me,” he said slowly, “you are not going to turn into a zombie. Your infection is benign. It’s actually made you healthier then you vere and increased your ability to heal. You are immune to zhe negative effects of zhe 115. Zhat is vhy I vanted your blood dummkoff. I vanted you to infect me so I don’t turn.” He patted Dempsey on the head, enjoying his dumfounded expression. “But,” he said brightly. “It’s not necessary now.”  
“Huh, why?”  
“Because dear boy, it’s apparently an STD.” Richtofen laughed heartily. “Nobody knew because they hadn’t tried to fuck any of zhe test subjects. Dankeshoen for zhat, by the vay.”  
Tank felt his headache coming back and he stood up gently from the chair. He watched Richtofen as the madman regarded him with a toothy grin. The Nazi sauntered back to the table and put a single gloved finger into the bowl of blood. Sensually he smeared it on his lips and licked every speck from his finger; his pupils dilating from excitement at the taste.  
Tank shouted at him, utterly flabbergasted, “they why did you take so much of my blood if you only needed a drop to check?!”  
Richtofen looked so shocked and innocent that Dempsey’s jaw shut with a snap.  
“Because zhen I couldn’t do zhis…”  
And while the Marine stared in horror, Richtofen reverently cradled the steel bowl and lifted it to his face. With a look of ecstasy he raised it to his lips and took a long noisy slurp.  
Tank felt the tiniest bit of bile come to his lips and he coughed. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
Richtofen looked at him archly, blood smeared across his lips. “Zhen do me a favor und throw up elsewhere. Zhe smell bothers me und I vant to keep zhis down.” He turned back to the bowl, licking his pale lips.  
Tank walked away, mortified. As he turned the corner Richtofen called softly after him, “you have a magnificent cock Dempshey, zhanks for zhe help.”  
And then it was only the hollow sound of Tank’s footsteps on the catwalk, and the angry cursing of Takeo and Nikolai as they continued to hack away at the glitched Hell hound. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
